Northern Lights
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Orion is very distracting when you're trying to get through a crisis. How can you get him to shut his mouth? Part2: Talk about Orion. Based on 1 chapter of TAC. Minor spoilers. T because I'm a chicken.
1. Chapter 1

**Salve.** Mmm, so I know i haven't really posted in this fandom for a while. A long time, actually. In light of the new excerpt of TAC and, you know, chapter 1, I just had this little scene caught in my head. I made the mistake of showing it to another AF obsesse, so now I'm being forced to publish. This doesn't really mean anything. It's more of a random thing...:S Nevermind. Just read it. And enjoy, I hope. By the way, anyone who has watched Bones, I'd really appreciate it if you read my new Artemis Fowl/Bones crossover titled, Fowl in the Lab.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl or Eoin Colfer.

"Artemis, SHUT UP!" Holly yelled. They were in the middle of a crisis for Frond's sake, and Artemis was more concerned about hitting on her. "What can I do to get you to shut your mouth and follow my orders?"

Orion smiled. "I think you know."

Foaly started laughing. He whispered in her ear, "Kiss him. That will shut him up."

Orion overheard. "He's right."

Holly turned to Foaly and said, "Foaly, would you please leave the tent for a moment." She seemed to be choking as she said this. Foaly cracked up laughing and left.

She knelt down in front of him.

"Twenty seconds."

"Five."

"Fifteen."

"Ten."

"Deal. Oh, and after this is over, I want another."

"Not going to happen."

"I need incentive to keep following your orders and keep my mouth shut."

Holly bit her lip, thinking. Was there a down side to this? "Deal."

Artemis/Orion was smiling. She had never seen this look in him before. He was honest, and kind, and alright, attractive. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Holly was leaning over his lap with a hand on the opposite side to keep from falling over. His lips were soft, and they responded immediately to hers. A hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer. She let him. She didn't open her eyes to check whether his were open or not, but she had a feeling they weren't. She felt herself growing warmer from the contact, her breath dropping out almost entirely. It was something she hadn't felt for a long time, years. It was…nice. Her eyes flew open and she drew back. This was Artemis Fowl. She was a fairy captain, an LEP Recon officer, for Frond's sake! Not some hormonal teenager flirting with a forbidden crush!

"That's how our first kiss should have been," Artemis/Orion whispered, forcing her to meet his eyes. Holly pulled away and exited the tent.

Foaly smirked. "Have fun?"  
Holly almost smacked him. "Shut up! If either of us find out you either captured this on video or told anyone, you will be sorry." She was back. She was Captain Holly Short of LEP Recon again.

Foaly cracked up laughing. "You're blushing, Captain Short. Almost as red as Root."

Holly drew back like she'd been slapped. Root. "I'm going to go check to be sure we didn't miss anything."

She walked away, her figure quickly disappearing in the dark. They could barely make out her figure in the light. Foaly, and then Artemis, watched her go.

"She'll never forget him," Foaly said, almost thoughtfully.

"I know. That's what makes her such a good officer," Artemis/Orion whispered.

The Northern Lights danced above their heads, reminding them of old adventures and preparing them for those to come.

**End Notes:** Yeah, the title, Northern Lights really has nothing to do with this. :S I have a whole folder of completely random scenes like this in my folder. How scary is that?

Let me know what you think. If anyone wants to talk about TAC, let me know! :)

Love and Skittles,

HMF


	2. Chapter 2

**Salve.** I know this chapter is going to be quite a bit odd and short. It's a completely different tone from the last chapter. Almost…fluffy? Philosophical? I don't know. I'll explain why at the end. Please don't shoot me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Artemis Fowl. If you really think I do…you have a problem, my friend.

**Part II of sorts**

The whole affair began after Atlantis Complex had wreaked its havoc, beneath Orion the constellation and because of Orion the alter. Orion the alter made them begin to question their relationship. As they lay on the roof of Fowl Manor, they were as aware of this as they were of the stars that drew pictures in the sky.

"Who was Orion, anyway? In mythology?"

"Each myth tells a different tale. Some say he was Artemis's lover himself. Some say that they were enemies. Each story ends the same—with Orion's death, by Artemis herself," he explained in a softer tone.

"Why did she kill him if they might have been lovers?" Fairies were by nature curious creatures; by asking, Holly was merely following her instinct.

"He was causing her to forget her duty to the moon, dimming her power, so to speak. Apollo bewitched her into thinking Orion was evil. She shot him."

"That's a rather depressing story," she pointed out.

Artemis threw a glance her way. "Most mythology is."

Stars consumed their words for a moment.

"Artemis, how much of what Orion said was true?"

"There was only one truth to it; the rest was rubbish."

"What was the truth?"

"That I am in love with you."

What should have sent her world spinning on its axis was merely an acknowledgement of something she had already guessed, a deeper side that had not been addressed. In the light of the stars and moon, it seemed entirely possible that this depth would not only be addressed but also tapped into.

"How long?"

"I cannot be entirely sure," he said, rolling over to face her, inches away. "You need to chose."

Revealed by a hint of a smile, a sweet intoxication over came her, leaving her breathless.

"You really think he's a competition?"

And Artemis was suddenly sure of her feelings, which were currently portrayed through her eyes. "Never."

After a pause, he remembered something. "I believe you owe me something." Holly grinned, knowing exactly what he meant.

Kissing him was exciting, exhilarating, and new. He was not just new to kissing; he was new to her. Both were revealing a deeper side to the other, one neither knew existed. If Holly had had any doubts of this, they were swept away when his arms went around her. They fit together perfectly. It was right.

**End Notes:** Explanation time! See, this part was written for another story to explain how the story ended up that way. If you want to know what happens to them (and if you happen to have seen Bones once or twice), check out Fowl in the Lab, by me. It was my project this summer, and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I know and realize that this is slightly advertising, but I'm trying to connect my stories. I really hope you decide to check it out. If not, review anyway. Thank you!

By the way, I might consider to add little scenes from their relationship. This story could morph into a little prequel. This is a huge MAYBE. It depends how much time I have to write this year. ((If you have any wacky ideas that you want to see, let me know via PM.))

On Artemis's birthday, September 1st, I end Fowl in the Lab. I hope you're there to join me.

Love and Skittles,

Holly Marie Fowl

P.S. Please don't shoot me.


End file.
